Insane Duellists
by Mana-sama
Summary: Anzu has been in a mental institution for as long as she can remember, what happens when she meets a young boy promising her a brand new life but at a cost. Yami MalikAnzuMalik fic!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me

Notes: This is a Malik/Anzu fic. Anzu is the holder of the sennen ankh (millennium key).

*______*=Malik talking to Yami Malik

_____=Anzu talking to the Spirit Of The Ankh

Insane Duellists

By Lady Dragon636

Anzu's dull blue eyes looked out of the window as she stared at the happy, free people playing in the park 'Lucky bastards'. She turned her head as she heard a knock from her door.

            "What is it?" She asked coldly, not once had she shown emotion since she had been sent here, she thought of herself as a robot and nothing more.

             A young brown haired lady walked in, her eyes directed to the ground, none of the carers had ever dared looked her in the eyes. Anzu smirked as the young lady's eyes darted between the door and the floor very quickly.

            "U…Umm, Mrs Li wants everyone to greet the new boy coming here today". Anzu raised an eyebrow.

            "Fine. Give me a minute and get out of my room!"

            The young lady ran out of the room as fast as she could, nearly tripping over one of Anzu's trainers. Anzu quickly slipped into her slipknot hoodie and a pair of low slung black jeans, her chestnut brown hair had been replaced by raven black a few years ago, she put on her trainers and pulled out her blue contact lenses because Mrs. Li had always made her 'wear' them. 

            She was about to open the door when she realized she had forgotten something, she looked at her neck and face, realizing she had no make-up or jewerelly on, she quickly put them on and stared at her bed trying to remember what she had forgotten, her eyes began to twitch until she noticed her duelling deck on her bedside, she slapped her forehead, grabbed her deck and opened the door to see that the young lady had nearly pissed herself.

            Before Anzu could even comprehend what was happening she found herself being dragged towards the white room where they held all the 'special' events, as soon as they stopped Anzu pulled her arm out of the vice-like grip, pushed the lady to the wall and gave her a death glare.

            "You ever touch me again, I'll kill you, understand?" She whispered dangerously. The young lady quickly nodded her head.

            Anzu dropped her on the floor and walked into the room and immediately found herself the centre of attention, to get the spotlight off her she began to growl, a warning sign that she was getting pissed. Straight away, everybody began to talk nervously to each other, whilst Anzu walked to the back of the room that was covered in darkness.

            Anzu stared at the cuts on her arm which she had done herself to let her know that she was still alive; as soon as the spirit of the ankh had found out she started screaming at Anzu, asking her why she was doing this, Anzu did not even bother replying to her so the spirit of the ankh took over Anzu's mind for a second as she healed the cuts over.

            Anzu snapped out of her reverie to see that Mrs. Li was being followed by a young, Egyptian boy with violet/lavender eyes.

            "Everybody, I'd like you to welcome a new member of our family, Malik Ishtar" Anzu gave a very unladylike snort.

            "What family?" Malik turned his head to see the outline of a young girl about the same age as himself, shrouded in darkness.

            "Anzu, what are you talking about? We're all family"

            "If we were all a family I would have killed myself by now!" 

            Malik raised an eyebrow as he felt his yami wanting to talk to him, so ignoring the greetings of all the other people, he stood in the darkness near Anzu, unaware she was there.

            *Yami, what is it?*

            *That girl…she seems familiar to me*

            *I know what you mean, it feels like I've met her before*

            Anzu's eyes narrowed as she stared at the sennen rod in Malik's hand

            Anzu. Don't go near that!

            Why not? 

            Because he can manipulate you

            What do you mean?

            I mean that, as you know all the sennen items have their own specific powers and abilities, like mine's is the ability to heal you, the sennen rod's power is the ability to take over people's minds

            Kick ass!

            The spirit sighed in Anzu's head.

            Malik and Yami Malik stared at Anzu as she was talking to the spirit in the ankh.

            *Aibou, she wields a sennen item!*

            *She does?! Which one?*

            *I don't know it may be the ankh*

            Malik grabbed Anzu's arm, she immediately stopped her conversation with the spirit and glared at Malik.

            "You girl, do you hold a sennen item?"

            "What's it to you if I do?" Malik growled dangerously.

            "Do not try my patience girl I will make you answer one way or another!" To emphasize his point he pulled out the sennen rod and smirked as it shone dangerously.

            The spirit of the ankh had been screaming at her to answer him, so Anzu did in her own typical fashion.

            "Yeah, I do have the sennen ankh, what's it to you surfer boy?"

            Malik dug his nails into his hand, trying to stop himself from calling out his yami to kill her. Malik gritted his teeth.

            "Do you play duel monsters girl?"

            "Yeah, I do as a matter of fact, why?"

            "Can I see your deck for a minute?" Anzu's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Uhhh…sure"

            Malik began to flick through Anzu's deck really quickly, suddenly he stopped, his eyes widened.

            "You hold Osiris!"

            "Yeah, some lady gave it to me, said I'd need it for something"

            *Isis!*

            *You should have let me kill her before*

            *I guess this means we'd better take her along*

            *Why aibou?*

            *She can become a rare hunter for us yami!*

            *I'm guessing there's another reason aibou*

            *Shut up yami!*

            Anzu had gone back to her room to have a shower, for some reason she was hot. She slipped off her hoodie and her jeans when she heard an appreciative whistle.

            "I didn't know I'd get a strip show!"

            Anzu flipped around to see Malik grinning at her, his eyes roaming her body.

            "Fuck you surfer boy"

            "Well come on them, fuck me!"

            "Whatever, I don't have time for this, what do you want?"

            "Pardon?"

            "What the hell do you want? There has to be a reason you came here" Malik pouted.

            "I'm so hurt" 

            "I don't care if you're dead, just answer the damn question!" Malik huffed.

            "Fine! Do you wanna come with me?"

            "Where?"

            "To Japan, more specifically Domino City"

            "Why?"

            "To participate in battle city"

            "Sure! But how do we get from here to there?"

            "Why with this?" Malik pulled out his rod

            "So let's get going apricot"

            "Apricot?"

            "What?! You called me surfer boy and your name means apricot child anyway!"

            "I'm aware of the genius"

            "I knew you liked me!" Malik smirked

            "What have I gotten myself into?" Anzu sighed

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well, I hope you liked this chapter!

I'm accepting made up duellists by you wonderful reviewers! I need you to send me the description, the deck and the rarest card of the duellist. 

Either put your duellist in your reviews or e-mail them to me at: lady_dragon636@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me.

Notes: *__________* Malik talking to Yami Malik

            _________ Anzu talking to the Spirit Of The Ankh

Insane Duellists

By Lady Dragon 636

Malik smiled cheekily.

            "So are you gonna put on any clothes?"

            "Huh?"

            Anzu looked at herself. 

            "Yeah I will, after my shower"

            Anzu pushed Malik out of the door.

            "So wait outside and if I find you take one step in this room, I'm gonna make sure you never have children"

            Anzu smiled sweetly and slammed the door in front of the bewildered Malik.

            "Damn and here I thought we'd become friends"

            Anzu rolled her eyes.

            "I doubt friends watch each other when they're showering"

            "Well, we can be the first then, can't we?"

            "Yeah, sure…"

            Malik grinned gleefully.

            "…when hell freezes over"

            Malik pouted.

            "No fair!"

            "Too bad, now wait; I'll only be a few minutes"

            After her shower Anzu slipped into another pair of low-slung black trousers and her slipknot t-shirt, she applied her make-up and jewellery again. She opened the door and looked at Malik.

            "Let's go then"

            Malik pointed towards her bed.

            "I think you're forgetting something"

            Anzu rolled her eyes and turned to her bed to see her duelling deck and her sennen ankh lying there, Anzu blushed and walked to her bed, put on her ankh and slipped her deck into her pocket.

            "Okay, let's go now"

            "My pleasure, but…"

            "But what?"

            "What do I get in return for reminding you about your deck and your sennen ankh?"

            Anzu gritted her teeth and kissed Malik on each cheek.

            "Happy now"

            Malik gaped at Anzu, his cheeks burning from where Anzu had kissed him.

            "Ecstatic"

            Anzu grabbed Malik's hand and, ignoring the burning sensation of where their flesh met, ran silently through the corridor and to Ms.Li's office.

            "Hurry up surfer boy!"

            "Yeah give me a minute"

            Malik pulled out his rod and walked into the office.

            "Malik! What are you doing here?"

            Malik stared Mrs.Li straight in the eyes.

            "Listen to me. I am your master and you shall do as I say, understand?"

            Mrs.Li's eyes became glazed.

            "I understand master"

            Malik grinned.

            "You will put down me and Anzu Masaki as sane, do you understand that?"

            "Yes master"

            Anzu popped her head into the office.

            "Malik hurry up!"

            Malik gave her a hand signal telling her to wait for a minute.

            "Fine"

            Anzu paced outside the door waiting for Malik to finish.

            "Hurry up and put as sane then!"

            Mrs.Li walked to her cabinet and opened it, she pulled out as a sane stamp and stamped it on the covers of their files.

            "I have done it master"

            "Good"

            *Aibou*

            *What is it yami?*

            *Let me have some fun with her*

            *I don't have time!*

            *Aibou, I'll only be a minute!*

            *Fine*

            Anzu looked at Malik.

            "What is it?"

            "Don't look okay; I'm letting my yami out"

            "Why?"

            "He wants to have some fun with Mrs.Li"

            Anzu looked at disgustedly at Malik.

            "That is disgusting; I didn't need to know that!"

            Malik rolled his eyes.

            "Not that way! He's just gonna kill her"

            "Oh…okay then"

            Anzu turned her back to the door as Yami Malik took over Malik's body and smiled insanely.

            "Bye bye old lady"

            Screams of pain and horror could be heard through the whole corridor, instantly alerting the guards. Anzu ran into the room and looked at it.

            "Nice colour, can we go now Malik? You're yami's gonna get us caught"

            Malik looked at the blood covered room and then at Anzu.

            "Let's go"

            Anzu nodded and grabbed Mrs.Li's keys, she opened the window and looked to see the distance of the ground, she then jumped and landed on her feet, closely followed by Malik. Anzu looked around to see a huge oak tree near one of the walls, quickly she began to climb it, she reached the top and looked at the other side of the wall.

            "Malik, we're gonna have to jump"

            "That's fine with me!"

            "On the count of three. One…two…three!" 

            Anzu and Malik jumped at the same time over the fence and landed in a heap. Anzu quickly got up ignoring the ringing pain in her head and the wounds on her body; she grabbed Malik by the arms and dragged him into the bushes.

            "Malik! Wake up!"

            Malik's eyes began to flutter open.

            "Malik, are you okay?"

            "Yeah I'm fine. Where are we?"

            "We're outside the hospital"

            "We made it?"

            "Not yet. We've gotta get a few miles away from here and then we'll be safe."

            Malik looked at Anzu's arm.

            "You're hurt"

            "I'll be fine, I'm just gonna call on the ankh's power"

            Slowly Anzu closed her eyes as she began to glow a soft gold light and her wounds began to heal themselves and the ringing pain in her head had disappeared. Throughout the time Malik had been staring at her, his mouth hanging open.

            *She looks like an angel*

            *She is something, isn't she aibou?*

            *Yeah, I know*

            Malik smacked himself.

            *Yami, did you just say you LIKE her?*

            *I might do, why?*

            *But…but you don't like anybody!*

            *I've changed?*

            *Yeah right*

            *She is nice, partially because she's in a mental hospital, it must mean she's insane, right aibou?*

            *I guess you're right*

            Anzu waved her hand in front of Malik's face.

            "Earth to Malik! Malik to Earth!"

            Anzu growled as Malik continued staring off into space, so she kicked him very hard in the shins.

            "Snap out of it! You dumb surfer boy!"

            Malik howled in pain as he felt the pain shoot right through his body.

            "What was that for?"

            "You ignored me"

            Malik looked at Anzu, bewildered.

            "You kicked me because I ignored you?!"

            "Yeah, that's pretty much it"

            *Yami, you WERE right. She is insane!*

            *I told you!*

            Malik got a mental picture of a super deformed Yami Malik with his arms crossed and his tongue sticking out. Malik sweat dropped.

            While this was happening none of them noticed the figure hiding behind a tree and watching their every move, in a flash the figure was standing in front of an unconscious Anzu. Malik's eyes narrowed into slits as he pulled out his rod.

            "Show yourself!"

            The figure stepped out; it was none other than…

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

HA! HA! HA! I'm gonna leave this at a cliffy ^__________^ 

;_________; how come nobody gave me duellists? Only Magicman/Smokegirl were nice enough to send me a duellist and I love them for that ^0^

I need you guys to send me duellists for later chapters. So PLEASE send me them. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me.

Notes: *_______* Malik to Yami Malik

            ______ Anzu to The Spirit Of The Ankh

           '_______' Talking to themselves

Insane Duellists

By Lady Dragon636

…Rishid. Malik stared at Rishid.

            "Rishid, what the hell are you doing here?"

            Rishid got on one knee.

            "Master Malik, I came here to help you"

            Malik raised an eyebrow.

            "I don't need help, or do you find me incapable of doing anything?"

            Rishid's eyes widened as his pupils contracted in fear.

            "No Master Malik! I would never think that!"

            Malik and Yami Malik grinned gleefully at the look of fear in Rishid's eyes. Malik walked up to Rishid whom had been shaking was now looking ready to piss his pants.

            "Rishid, get up"

            Rishid opened one of his eyes to see that Malik's back was to him and that he was picking up Anzu.

            "Master Malik, why have you got this girl for?"

            Malik rolled his eyes.

            "Rishid open your eyes, she holds Osiris"

            Rishid's eyes widened.

            "She does?!"

            "Didn't I just say that?"

            "But why do we need her? Could we not just take the card from her and dispose of her?"

            "Rishid, are you questioning my motives?"

            "No Master Malik!"

            "Good, so let's go!"

            Malik was now standing behind Rishid holding Anzu carefully in his arms.

            *She's so light*

            *What did you expect? Her to weigh a tonne?*

            *No I guess not Yami*

            *So, is she going with us or the hunters?*

            *I dunno. Whichever she wants to I guess*

            *Some great master you are aibou*

            *Why do you say that?*

            *You're the master and you're letting her decide. Great just great*

            *Fine! She'll go with the hunters*

            *Damn! And here I thought I could have some fun with her*

            *Sorry but world domination comes first, then Anzu.*

            *Hell no! Anyway, can I vent out my frustration yet?*

            *Not yet. And you just killed that old lady!*

            *So? It's not my fault I get frustrated so easily!*

            *Yeah, sure. What a bunch of bullshit.*

            *Aibou do not annoy me, I am warning you*

            *Fine yami*

            *And just to let you know, Anzu's mine!*

            *Hell no!*

            *I'd rather become sane then let you have someone like her!*

            *So become sane already!*

            "Master Malik we are here"

            Malik cut off his argument with Yami Malik and looked at the sleek black car with Egyptian hieroglyphics all over the hood, he stepped in and laid down Anzu opposite him and stared at her.

~Anzu's Dream~

Anzu looked around her.

            "Where the hell am I?"

            She walked through a big golden door with weird markings on them, in an instant she was dressed in a tight white silk dress and had a golden crown resting on her head, her ankh was glowing brightly as she looked about to see everyone bowing down before her, her blood red eyes had confusion written in them.

            Suddenly there was a flash of gold light and Anzu found herself in front of a young man with cold blue eyes and short brown hair and in his hands he held the sennen rod.

            "That's not possible!"

            The young man gave Anzu a confused look.

            "What's not possible my queen?"

            "Malik is the holder of the sennen rod, not you"

            The young man laughed harshly.

            "Very funny my queen! You know as well as everybody else that I helped forge these items and only I may hold the sennen rod"

            The doors burst open and a young woman with long blonde hair and violet eyes ran in and quickly bowed down in front of the young man and Anzu.

            "High Priest Seth!"

            "What is it?"

            "Come quickly! The two men have been caught!"

            Seth's eyes widened.

            "Excuse my queen"

            There was another a flash of bright light and Anzu found herself in a dungeon standing behind Seth, on the wall there were two young men chained to the wall, one had a brilliant head of white hair and chocolaty-brown eyes and the other was…

            "…Malik?!"

            All the people in the room turned their heads to see Anzu staring in bewilderment.

            "Who are you?"

            "Hey Bakura! That's the queen!" 

            "It is?!"

            Seth turned around to glare at Anzu.

            "My queen, what are you doing here? I thought I told you not to come here!"

            Anzu glared at Seth.

            "Oh shut it! If I'm the queen I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I like, right?"

            Seth had his mouth hanging open as well as Malik and Bakura.

            "Wow! Who knew the queen had it in her?"

            "Yeah!"

            Anzu pushed Seth out of the door.

            "Hey Seth, give me a minute!"

            Anzu slammed the door shut before Seth could even reply. Anzu looked at Bakura.

            "So who are you?"

            Bakura glared at her.

            "I don't have to answer to the likes of you!"

            Anzu grabbed Bakura by his shirt.

            "Just answer the damn question! Or I'll cut your throat in two!"

            Anzu pulled out a knife as Bakura smirked.

            "You don't have the guts woman!"

            Anzu's eyes narrowed dangerously as she put the knife right up to Bakura's neck and moved it a bit so a thin red line appeared.

            "Wanna bet tomb robber?"

            Bakura's eyes widened.

            "Wow! You do have the guts! I'm impressed!"

            Anzu raised an eyebrow.

            "Should I be impressed?"

            "You should do! He hardly ever gets impressed"

            "Is that so Malik? You manage to get impressed quite easily yourself Malik"

            Malik's eyes widened.

            "How do you know my name?"

            "I just do…so are you gonna tell me the name of your friend here or not?"

            "Uh sure, I guess. His name is Bakura"

            Bakura glared at Malik.

            "Gee thanks Malik"

            Malik shrugged.

            "Sorry?"

            Bakura narrowed his eyes as he stared at Anzu's chest. Anzu glared at him.

            "Like what you see?"

            Bakura looked at Anzu.

            "Which sennen item do you have?"

            Anzu blinked innocently and pointed at herself.

            "Me? I've got the sennen ankh, why?"

            Bakura glared at her.

            "So hand it over woman!"

            Anzu glared at Bakura.

            "I don't think you're in any position to make requests"

            There was another flash of bright light and Anzu found herself in the arms of a young man with tri-coloured bangs.

            "My dear sweet Anzu. How long I've wanted you"

            Anzu gagged.

            'That is so corny!'

            "That's…sweet"

            The man began to remove the straps of her dress.

            'Who is this guy?'

            She looked around to see a portrait of the man that was with her and underneath the portrait it said Pharaoh Yami.

            'So he's called Yami, eh?"

            Anzu found herself moaning as Yami began to dig his nails into her arms and draw blood, she found herself in ecstasy as he began to the lick the blood away.

            "Y…Yami!"

~End Dream~

Anzu got up panting and stared at Malik.

            "Who the hell is Yami?"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

O___O I can't believe I wrote that!

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter ^_^

Heh, so may of you guys thought it was Bakura ^_^;

Well, you were WRONG *cackles evilly*

Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had exams for the whole of last week.

I still need duellists! I've only got three from Magicman/Smokegirl, Tea Fan and one I made up myself! So PLEASE send me your duellists.

Can any of you guys tell me how much locater cards are needed in Battle City to get to the finals?

Oh and another thing, I'm thinking of making this a Yami Malik/Anzu/Malik fic. Should I or shouldn't I? Let me know in your reviews ^_^

Oh and go check out Tea Fan's fic. It's kewl!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me.

Notes: *_______* Malik to Yami Malik

            ______ Anzu to The Spirit Of The Ankh

             '______' Talking to Themselves

Insane Duellists

By Lady Dragon636

Malik blinked at her.

            *Yami, did she just say what I think she did?*

            *Well if you heard her ask about that accursed pharaoh, then yes*

            *Damn it! How does she know about that damn pharaoh?*

            *I suggest you answer aibou. Anzu's beginning to look pissed*

            Malik stared at Anzu and saw that her eye was twitching and she was emitting a low growling sound.

            "I have no idea who this Yami is. What do you know about this Yami person?"

            Anzu raised an eyebrow.

            Hey spirit, does it look like something's bothering Malik?

            Yes, it does seem that when you mentioned Yami's name Malik seemed to get quite angry

            Is that so?

            Yup

            Thanks a lot Spirit!

            No problem Anzu

            Anzu smiled sweetly as Malik looked cautiously at her.

            *Yami, why do I get the feeling that something bad's gonna happen?*

            *Probably because she's smiling so sweetly*

            *Yeah, I guess so*

            "Anzu what's wrong?"

            "What could possibly be wrong Malik?"

            "I dunno but your smile is freaking me out big time"

            "Is that so?"

            "Y…Yeah"

            "Could you tell me who Yami is?"

            "No"

            Anzu's smile disappeared as it was replaced by a glare.

            "Tell me who the hell Yami is!"

            Anzu had now grabbed Malik by the throat and was now attempting to choke him.

            *Yami! HELP!*

            Malik got a mental picture of Yami Malik laughing his ass off.

            *Yami! Stop laughing and get Anzu the hell off of me!*

            *Why should I? This is far too funny!*

            *YAMI!*

            *Muhuhaha! I *gasp*…can't *gasp*…breathe!*

            *I don't care if you're dieing, HELP ME!*

            Yami Malik sighed.

            *Fine aibou, who knew you were so pathetic?*

            *I'm not pathetic but I just don't want to hurt my future queen*

            *Say that again and I won't help and anyway it seems that I now know who the dominant force in that house is going to be and if I get to have such great entertainment like this everyday, I may let you have her!*

            *Really?! Wait… does that mean it's a good thing or a bad thing?*

            *Good for me, bad for you*

            *Yay for me*

            *Aibou answer and she'll get off you*

            *Okay. Thanks yami*

            *Whatever*

            Malik pried Anzu's fingers off his neck.

            "Fine! I'll tell you!"

            Anzu stopped struggling and looked at him cutely.

            "Go on then"

            Malik sweat dropped at Anzu's expression.

            *Yami, you tell her*

            *No*

            *Why not?*

            *I don't feel like it!*

            *I don't care! Yami…*

            *Stop whining! I'll do it but only if you tell her that you're too weak and scared to tell her yourself*

            *What? I'm not weak or scared!*

            *Yeah…right. Just tell her*

            *Fine*

            "Uhh…Anzu"

            "Yes"

            "My yami's going to tell you instead seeing as he knows about Yami more than me"

            *Liar!*

            *Yami?*

            *Tell her!*

            *No!*

            *Well then I guess you can tell Anzu about Yami instead*

            *Hell no! I'm gonna be in my soul room, later!*

            Before Yami Malik could do anything, he felt Malik going into his soul room and felt himself being pulled into control of Malik's body. He blinked once and saw that Anzu was now staring curiously at him.

            "Hey Malik, how come your hair became spiky so suddenly?"

            Yami Malik smirked and wrapped an arm around Anzu; he leant into her and nibbled her ear.

            "I'm not Malik, I'm his yami. You can call me Yami Malik"

            Anzu's eyes widened as she felt Yami Malik move his mouth to her neck and felt herself shiver as his hot breath tickled the back of her neck.

            *Yami! What the hell are you doing?*

            *What the hell does it look like aibou? I'm having some fun*

            *NO! She's MINE!*

            *Yeah right. Let the games begin!*

            *Games? I don't have to play any games, she's mine!*

            *Shut up aibou. I'm busy with my woman*

            *YOUR WOMAN? SHE'S MINE!*

            Yami Malik closed the link with Malik and moved his head and let his lips brush ever so softly against hers, a soft growl escaping Anzu's mouth. Yami Malik grinned as he licked his lips; he moved his lips against Anzu's again and let his lips meet hers.

            *So sweet*

            *Yami, stop it!*

            *Why should I? She tastes so sweet, like chocolate*

            Before Yami Malik could do anything he felt Anzu bite his lip and felt a kick of satisfaction as he felt Anzu's tongue lick the blood of his lips, a moan escaping him. Anzu began to remove his shirt and took a sharp intake of breath as she saw his lean, tanned body and the carvings on his back, her fingers softly touched the carvings a soft hiss came from his lips, he put his head into Anzu's hair and took a deep breath as he smelt her hair.

            *Peaches*

            *What?*

            *She smells of peaches*

            *Shut up! Stop rubbing it in!*

            *It's not my fault she has such good taste*

            *Good taste?! We look exactly the same!*

            *No…I'm better looking!*

            Anzu quickly scanned her eyes down Yami Malik's back.

            Why do these look very familiar to me?

            That's because they tell you about the ancient scripts and for some reason the most important one was carved into Malik's back

            Ancient scripts?

            Yeah they depict what happened thousands of years go in the battle for control of the world

            Really?! So what does the one on his back say?

            It says something about the battle between the Pharaoh and…I don't know the other person, I can't see it properly. Anzu you'll have to move closer to him until you get a better view

            WHAT? I'm getting as close as to him as I ever have, no more!

            Anzu! Just go!

            NO!

            Anzu pushed Yami Malik, so that he was lying on the seats and positioned herself on top of him so that they were both comfortable, Anzu began to softly place kisses on his chest and she let her nails rake onto his chest, her eyes glistened as thin red lines appeared on his chest, her lips moved closer to the lines and softly began to lick the blood away she lifted her head up to see Yami Malik's eyes had rolled back in ecstasy, a kittenish purr escaped from her lips and saw that Yami Malik now had his eyes focused onto hers again and watched as she licked the blood off of her lips, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Yami Malik pulled out his Sennen Rod and turned it into a dagger, a semi-insane grin appeared on his face as he cut open her Slipknot hoodie and proceeded to rip it off, his eyes widening in lust as he saw her black-laced bra, they leant into each other for another kiss when the door suddenly opened and Rishid stood there, his face a bright red as he saw the position Yami Malik and Anzu were in.

            "We're here"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

There was a whole lotta Yami Malik and Anzu action ^_^

Guys come and check out my new Yu-Gi-Oh! Fic which is a Yami Malik/Anzu fic and it's called 'Reclaim My Place'

As for the duellists, I need 5 more duellists and I wanna say thanks to all the people that have sent me their duellists ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me. I DO however own Yui.

Notes: *_____* Malik to Yami Malik

            ____ Anzu to The Spirit Of The Ankh

            '_____' Talking to Themselves

Insane Duellists

By Lady Dragon636

Anzu stared at Rishid and felt herself warming up and looked down to see that Yami Malik had swapped back with Malik and he now was blushing from head to toe.

            "You know that you look like a tomato with a wig Malik?"

            Malik looked at her and glared.

            "Very funny woman, I know I'm attractive and all but can you get off me?"

            "Say please and then I'll consider it"

            "No"

            "Say it"

            "No"

            "Say it!"

            "No!"

            *You two sound like a married couple!*

            *Shut up yami!*

            They both heard a cough and looked up to see Rishid had an impatient look in his eyes and was tapping the roof of the car, waiting for them. Malik and Anzu sweat dropped and quickly jumped out of the car, instantly Anzu jumped back in and began to shiver, Malik looked at her.

            "What's up with you?"

            "It's too damn cold!"

            "No it isn't!"

            "Yes it is and I don't have a top to wear because your yami cut it up!"

            Malik got a mental picture of Yami Malik grinning triumphantly at him.

            "Does it look like I care?"

            "No but I'm taking your top!"

            Before Malik could do anything Anzu slipped on his purple top and jumped out of the car and grabbed Malik's hand, who was still topless, and ran towards Rishid.

            "So baldy, where we going?"

            Rishid's eye twitched.

            "My name is Rishid, not baldy"

            "Don't care now let's go!"

            They walked for a few minutes and stopped in a boat harbour; they walked in and were instantly greeted warmly by all of Malik's Rare Hunters. Malik was suddenly wearing a long purple hooded cloak and Anzu was being pushed past until she gritted her teeth and punched one of them, everyone stopped as they heard a sickening crunch, everyone instantly turned around to see Anzu standing above a Rare Hunter covered in his own blood. Straight away Anzu found herself surrounded by Rare Hunters with their duelling disks with them, Anzu just stood there grinning at them.

            "Bring it on!"

            There was a sudden flash of light and the sky began to darken when suddenly a monster appeared behind her, it was no other than…

            "…Osiris!"

            Anzu pulled out five cards from her deck and looked at the Rare Hunters.

            "Come on you dickheads, duel me!"

            There was another flash of light and Anzu saw Malik was standing face to face with her, their noses touching slightly, before they could stop themselves looking into each others eyes, Malik stared at her lips that was a charcoal black and saw that her lips were slightly parted. Anzu snapped out of this reverie when she saw that Osiris was staring at some of the Rare Hunters very hungrily.

            "Come here my dragon"

            Osiris came to Anzu and wrapped itself around Anzu and all the Rare Hunters stared at her as she kissed Osiris on its head.

            "That's my dragon. I promise that I'll let you feed on innocent people later. Now it's time to go back in your card!"

            Anzu pulled out a blank card and closed her eyes as Osiris was sucked back into the captivity of a card. She then turned around to Malik.

            "So what am I doing here?"

            "I need you to do me a favour"

            "Which would be?"

            "I want you to destroy someone for me"

            "And that would be?"

            "A little kid called Yugi Motou"

            "Let me see what he looks like"

            "No. forget about destroying him for now, what I want you to do is go undercover as a duelling participating with another one of my Rare Hunters in Battle City and I want you to become friends with him"

            "Let me get this straight, you want me to be nice to someone?"

            "Uhh…yeah"

            "Hell no!"

            "Anzu you owe me for getting you out of the hospital"

            "I guess you're right. Fine, I'll do it"

            "Good. Your clothes are in your room"

            "And that would be…"

            "Next to mine"

            "And yours is…"

            "The one with the golden doors"

            "You would have golden doors wouldn't you?"

            "It's not my fault I'm so important"

            "Riiight. Whatever"

            Anzu found her room in a matter of minutes and saw that her door was gold as well and had Osiris carved into it. Anzu walked into the room and saw the clothes laying down on her bed, a scream erupting from her throat as she ran back to Malik. Malik raised an eyebrow as he saw the huffing and puffing Anzu before him.

            "What is it?"

            "What the hell is this?"

            Anzu chucked a pink skirt and a blindingly yellow t-shirt on the floor with words 'Cutie Pie' written on it. Malik stifled a laugh as he saw the death glare was receiving from Anzu promising him a painful death.

            "What's wrong with them?"

            "WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM? THEY'RE BLOODY PINK AND YELLOW! THAT'S THE PROBLEM WITH THEM!"

            "That's it?"

            "THAT'S IT? THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY? HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU WEAR THESE? THEN I'LL SEE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THEM!"

            Malik gulped as he saw the steely glint in Anzu's eyes as she began to approach him.

            "Okay! There's some more clothes in the cupboard, you choose what you're gonna wear!"

            Anzu grinned and went back into the room, a few minutes later Anzu stepped up to Malik wearing a pair of tight black trousers, black leather jacket and a t-shirt with the words 'This is my Fuck You Anti-Social Hate The World Scary Black T-Shirt.' Malik stared at her t-shirt and grinned.

            "Like the t-shirt"

            "Yeah I know, kicks ass, doesn't it"

            "Yeah. Here's your partner. Yui come here!"

            A young girl with mid-length silver hair and icy cold blue eyes, she was wearing the same outfit as Anzu except her t-shirt said 'Once a freak, always a freak.' Anzu raised an eyebrow as she saw Yui bow down before Malik.

            "You called for me Master Malik?"

            "Yes Yui, meet Anzu your new partner"

            Yui turned her head and raised an eyebrow at Anzu.

            "You are the girl that holds Osiris, am I correct?"

            "Yeah I do, why?"

            "Everyone's talking about you; you also killed one of the Rare Hunters"

            Anzu shrugged.

            "I told him to move, the bastard didn't listen so I kicked his ass, simple"

            Yui raised an eyebrow.

            "Quite logical"

            Anzu grinned smugly.

            "I know"

            Malik rolled his eyes.

            "Yui stop feeding Anzu's huge ego"

            Anzu's eyes narrowed dangerously.

            "What did you just say? I'm not the one who has people kissing my ass everywhere I go!"

            "They do it because I'm such a great leader"

            Anzu snorted.

            "Yeah and I'm the tooth fairy"

            Malik suddenly became super deformed.

            "Have you come to take my teeth, miss fairy?"

            A manic grin spread across Anzu's face.

            "No but I'm here to kill you and make you a snack for my dragon!"

            Rishid began to sweat drop as he saw a very super deformed Malik being chased by a crazed Anzu with a very sharp knife in her hand.

            "Oh boy…"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

CUTE!!! SD Malik is just so cute ^0^

Thank you to everybody who sent me their duellists, I have enough so I promise I'll try to use all of them in this fic ^____^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me. I do, however, own Yui.

Notes: *______* Malik to Yami Malik

           ______ Anzu to The Spirit Of The Ankh

           '_______' Thinking to Themselves

Insane Duellists

By Lady Dragon636

Yui stood there looking impassively as she saw Anzu still chasing Malik. Half an hour later, after deciding she'd had enough, she stuck her foot out as Malik was about to run past her causing him to fall down and have Anzu fall on top of him into a very compromising position. Rishid rolled his eyes.

            "Haven't you two had enough of each other yet?"

            Rishid instantly wished he had kept his mouth shut when two death glares were directed at him.

            "Tell me baldy, how would you like to become a snack for my dragon?"

            Rishid gulped as he saw the steely glint in Anzu's eyes.

            "No thank you!"

            Yui stood behind Rishid, as her icy blue eyes clashed with Anzu's blood red ones.

            "If you kill him, you will upset Master Malik dearly"

            Anzu turned her head slightly to see Malik shaking his head.

            "Well Yui, it seems that Malik doesn't give a damn what I do to Rishid as long as I don't kill him!"

            Anzu jumped on top of Rishid and was about to hack into him when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and glared at Yui.

            "What the hell do you want?"

            "Leave Rishid be, you can kill him later. We must get going to reach Battle City in time"

            "Battle City?"

            "Yes it has been created by Seto Kaiba"

            Anzu snorted.

            "I hate that arrogant ass!"

            Malik raised an eyebrow.

            "Why?"

            "'Cos he thinks he's all it!"

            Yui began to walk out of the door, when Malik stopped her.

            "Yui, where are you going?"

            "I am going to Battle City Master Malik"

            "What about Anzu?"

            "She can meet up with me in the city. She has wasted enough of my time"

            Anzu shrugged.

            "Whatever"

            Malik rolled his eyes.

            "Anzu you must leave now if you want to get to Battle City"

            Anzu sighed.

            "Fine. Later"

            "Where are you going Anzu?"

            "I'm going to go get my motorbike so I can drive to this stupid bloody Battle City"

            "Where's your bike?"

            "Across the street. So later"

            Anzu walked out of the doors and walked down the street and walked into a store with a flashing red sign. Anzu looked around her to see young women about the same age as her, stripping while some sleazy perverted old men were staring at them, encouraging them to carry on. She walked past them, ignoring all the cat calls and wolf whistles she was receiving and walked into a room bathed in red light, she rolled her eyes as a gun was pointed in her face.

            "Who the hell are you?"

            "Gramps, calm down. It's me, Anzu"

            The gun was lowered and instantly Anzu kicked it out of his hand, caught it and pointed it in his face.

            "Just tell me where my motorbike is, and then maybe I won't kill you"

            "It's in the back"

            "Thanks"

            Anzu switched off the safety and shot him straight through his heart.

            "See you in hell old man"

            She walked past him and threw his gun onto his dead body. She opened another door and stepped in, her red eyes searching for her bike and instantly she found it, she jumped onto it and let a smile grace her features as a powerful roar erupted from it. She drove back up to the harbour and walked up to Malik.

            "Back so soon?"

            "Yeah, it was quicker than I expected"

            "What brings you back here?"

            "I need you to give me the directions to this Battle City"

            "Uhhh… sure. Here you go"

            "Thanks! See you later Malik!"

            "Bye Anzu"

            Anzu jumped onto her bike and drove off into the distance, not once looking back to see the heartbroken look in Malik's eyes.

            *Yami, she's gone!*

            *Don't worry, she'll be back*

            *I know that, nut it'll be boring without her*

            *You're right aibou but there is nothing you can do about it*

            A few minutes later, Yui drove down the same road Anzu went down in her black Mercedes letting her silver hair fly everywhere. Anzu followed the directions that Malik had given her carefully and stopped in front of a building surrounded with people that looked like…

            "…Duellists! Guess I found the right place!"

            A black Mercedes stopped beside Anzu's Harley Davidson and Yui stepped out of her car and walked up to Anzu.

            "What took you so long Yui?"

            "I left after you and there was a lot of traffic"

            "Whatever, I guess it doesn't matter as long as you got here"

            Anzu and Yui sat on a bench and turned their heads when they heard a loud voice.

            "Hey Yugi!"

            'Yugi?! This must be the guy that I have to become friends with'

            Anzu raised an eyebrow as she saw a young woman with long blonde hair and very small clothes on run straight past them and she stopped in front of a boy with tri-coloured hair in spikes causing Anzu's eyes to widen.

            'That can't be Yugi! He looks just like that sappy Pharaoh!'

            "Welcome duellists! I am Seto Kaiba and I thank you for accepting the invitations sent to you"

            Anzu's head flicked up to see a huge screen with Seto's face on it.

            'Bloody hell! That guy looks exactly like that annoying High Priest! I don't get this! Unless…they're reincarnations! I gotta ask Malik about this, things are getting too screwy'

            After Seto Kaiba had explained everything, Anzu climbed onto her motorbike and was about to drive off when she heard her phone ring, she picked it up and answered it.

            "Yeah. Who is it and what the hell do you want?"

            "Gee your manners are great, aren't they Anzu?"

            "Yeah they're perfect, now tell me what you want Malik"

            "In your other pocket there is a pair of keys and a piece of paper, the paper has the directions to your apartment and it's already got clothes for you in it"

            "As long as it isn't like the ones before I don't care"

            "Well, later Anzu"

            "Yeah, bye"

            Anzu hung up and drove to her apartment, she opened the door and went into the bathroom to have a quick shower and walked out in her towel to see Yui sitting on the couch. Anzu ignored her and walked into her room. She slipped on a big t-shirt with the words 'bondage' on it and slipped into a pair of boxers as well. The next day, Anzu slipped on a black t-shirt with the words 'Lord. Save me from your followers', her black leather jacket and a pair of low slung black jeans with flames on it. She walked into the living room to see Yui wearing a pair of black leather trousers, a black t-shirt with the words 'No Future' on it and a black denim jacket.

            "Anzu, we've gotta pick up our duel disks"

            "I'll meet you there"

            Anzu didn't bother waiting for an answer and just walked out of the door. She ignored the weird looks she was receiving from passers by and drove to the shop as quickly as she could. She waited for a few minutes; Yui parked her car on the corner and ran towards Anzu.

            "Let's go get our duel disks"

            Anzu walked into the shop, closely followed by Yui. Yui walked up to the man at the counter and showed her arm to him, a second later Anzu and Yui had their duel disks. Anzu began to walk towards the door, and she was so busy looking over her new duel disk that she bumped into someone.

            "Are you ok?"

            Anzu opened her eyes to see Yugi standing next to her, concern written all over his face.

            "Yeah, fine"

            "I'm very sorry. I should have been looking where I was going!"

            "I said it's ok, don't worry"

            "I'm Yugi by the way"

            Yugi put out his hand as he smiled at Anzu. Anzu forced a smile on her face and shook Yugi's hand.

            "I'm Anzu"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Anzu and Yugi finally met ^0^

I'm really sorry there was hardly any Malik in this!

First I kill him then I hardly put him in the story ;_____;

What's wrong with me???

Thanks everybody for your wonderful reviews ^______^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me. I do, however, own Yui and my cousin owns Kazuya.

Notes: *______* Malik to Yami Malik

            ______ Anzu to The Spirit Of The Ankh

            '______' Talking to Themselves

Insane Duellists

By Lady Dragon636

"It's nice to meet you Anzu"

            "Uhhh…yeah. Same thing"

            As soon as she said that, a blonde boy pushed Yugi out of the way.

            "I'm Jou"

            Another boy pushed out of the way.

            "Hey. I'm Honda"

            "What happened to your hair?"

            "Nothing, why?"

            "It looks like someone tried to cut hair for the first time in their lives"

            "Hey! My hair is not that bad!"

            "That's what you think!"

            While Anzu and Honda were arguing about his hair, Yugi and Jou introduced themselves to Yui. After a few minutes, Yui coughed to grab Anzu and Honda's attention.

            "Anzu, no offence and all, but we have to get going! Duels to fight and locator cards to win. Not to mention rare cards!"

            "Don't get to happy Yui. We only need to win 5 duels to get to the finals!"

            "You're right, but the sooner we get this done, the quicker we can secure our places in the finals"

            Anzu sighed.

            "I guess you're right"

            "Good. So we'll see you guys later"

            "Ok. Bye Anzu, bye Yui!"

            "Later"

            With their goodbyes said, Anzu and Yui walked out of the shop, smiles plastered onto their faces, as soon as they got to their vehicles the smiles immediately dropped.

            "I think I'm gonna die!"

            Anzu raised an eyebrow and began to massage her cheeks.

            "Die? Don't exaggerate! But, man, my cheeks are killing me!"

            Anzu jumped onto her motorbike and waved at Yui.

            "I'll see you later Yui"

            "Bye"

            Anzu sped off in her motorbike and as she was speeding past everybody, she pulled out her phone and dialled Malik's number.

            "Hello?"

            "Hey Malik"

            "What's up Anzu?"

            "I just need you to answer a few questions for me"

            "I'll try"

            "Ok. First of all, why does Seto Kaiba look like that High Priest Seth and why does Yugi Motou look like a carbon copy of Yami, except for the fact that he's shorter?"

            "You've met them?!"

            "Seen. Actually, I've met Yugi and his two friends Jou and Honda, but I've seen Seto Kaiba's face. Now answer the damn question!"

            "Ok. Well you see Kaiba and Yugi are the reincarnation of the High Priest and the Pharaoh"

            "Ok. Now tell me why I saw Yami yesterday then!"

            "Oh yeah"

            "What do you mean by 'oh yeah'?"

            "Well you see, Yami lives in the Sennen puzzle and he sometimes takes over Yugi's body, but he mostly does it when Yugi's about to duel. The Pharaoh was The King of Games in Ancient Egypt you know"

            "Thanks. I'll see you later"

            "Yeah, bye"

            Malik sighed as Anzu hung up.

            *What is it aibou?"

            *Yami, I miss her so much!*

            *Haven't we already discussed this?*

            *I know we have but I can't help myself. I think I've fallen in love!"

            *Oh, Satan help me. Aibou, you'll see her in a few days, so stop whining! Seriously, you're beginning to sound like a woman!*

            *I'll try to stop Yami. And I do NOT sound like a woman!*

            *Believe whatever you want to believe, aibou, I'm just telling you the truth*

            Malik snorted.

            *Yami, you never tell the truth. Hell, I doubt you would even if the most important person in the world to you was going to die and the only way to save them was to tell the truth!*

            Yami Malik instantly cut off the link but not without sending Malik a mental image of him doing a rude gesture to Malik. Malik sweat dropped. Anzu stopped at a place full of duellists.

            'Guess I can duel here'

            Anzu stepped off her bike and found herself surrounded by a mob of love-sick teenage boys.

            "Hey, will you sign my card?"

            "Hey babe, what about your phone number?"

            Anzu pushed her way out of the crowd but stopped when a boy with short green hair and brown eyes stood in front of her with a cocky grin plastered onto his face.

            "How about, if I win you go on a date with me?"

            Anzu smirked.

            "Fine, but what if I win?"

            The boy laughed.

            "You won't babe so no need to worry? And my name is Kazuya, babe"

            He flashed a blinding grin at Anzu.

            "Whatever, let's just duel before I puke all over you"

            "Sure babe, whatever you say and on our date do you think you could wear something green?"

            Anzu's eye twitched.

            "LET'S DUEL! And you can start you annoying fool!"

            "Fine babe. I summon Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode!"

            Anzu raised an eyebrow.

            "That's it? You must be kidding me! Well whatever, I summon Dark Elf in attack mode and I also place one card face down. Now my Dark Elf attack his Blackland Fire Dragon!"

            In a flash Kazuya's Blackland Fire Dragon had been defeated and his life points had been lowered to 3500. Kazuya grinned at Anzu.

            "No worries babe. I'll get back onto this duel. I summon Mystical Elf in attack mode and then I play Sword & Shield Combination to swap our monster's attack and defence points! Now my Mystical Elf attack her Dark Elf!"

            Dark Elf was instantly destroyed and Anzu's life points had been lowered to 2800.

            "I'll win this duel in no time babe!"

            "We'll see who beats who"

            Anzu drew a card and grinned.

            "Right first I'll play Raigeki to get rid of your Mystical Elf and then I'll summon Cyber Harpy in attack mode! Cyber Harpy attack his life points directly!"  
            "Cyber Harpy attacked Kazuya causing his life points to be lowered to 1700. Kazuya frowned and then drew a card from his deck; it was the Protector Of The Throne.

            "I play this card in defence mode and I also play Gift Of The Mystical Elf to raise my life points by 300!"

            Kazuya's life points increased to 2000. Anzu drew another card and grinned.

            "I play one card face down in defence mode, I will them place one card face down and then I'll equip my Cyber Harpy with Elegant Egotist to make the Harpie Lady Sisters! Harpie Lady Sisters, attack his face down card!"

            In a swipe of their claws the Protector Of The Throne was destroyed.

            "I summon Giant Rat in attack mode and then I'll equip it with Gaia Power to raise its attack power by 500. So my Giant Rat's power is now 1900!"

            "I believe you forgot to mention the fact that your Giant Rat also looses 400 of its defence points, so its defence is only a measly 1050"

            "That doesn't matter! Giant Rat attack her face down card!"

            Anzu grinned.

            "I don't think so! Activate Mirror Force!"

            Giant Rat's attack was deflected and was instantly destroyed.

            "It's time to finish this duel! I sacrifice my Lady Of Faith to summon the Summoned Skull in attack mode! Harpie Lady Sisters and Summoned Skull, attack his life points directly!"

            They did and altogether they managed to make 4450 damage to his life points, instantly wiping it out.

            "Seems I won this duel Kazuya and I have chosen my prize"

            Kazuya looked up weakly at Anzu.

            "What would that be?"

            Anzu smirked wickedly.

            "Your soul!"

            In a flash Anzu's Black Luster Soldier appeared right next to her.

            "Say bye bye!"

            There was a horrific scream and then total silence, then Anzu bent down next to Kazuya's body and took his locator card and his rarest card which just so happened to be Giant Rat, Anzu raised an eyebrow.

            "What a weak and pathetic card! But I guess a card is a card"

            And with that, Anzu walked past the lifeless body and ignored the looks she was receiving from passers by as she stepped out of the Shadow Realm back into Battle City.

            "That fool probably didn't realize that we'd been duelling in the Shadow Realm"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The first duel is up ^0^

I have an announcement to all the people who have sent me duellists, what I need you to do now is to send me a mock duel with your characters deck.

Thanks to everybody for reviewing ^__________^


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me! I do, however, own Yui, Ryu and Hikari and Raven belongs to Millennium Slinky.

Notes:  *_______* Malik to Yami Malik

            ______ Anzu to The Spirit Of The Ankh

            '_______' Thinking to Themselves

Insane Duellists

By Lady Dragon636

Anzu walked back to her motorbike and was just a few steps away from it when she bumped into somebody, she stood up instantly and was about to send the person to the shadow realm when she saw the head of hair was tri-coloured.

            "Is that you Yugi?"

            The person looked up and Anzu was quite shocked to find that this person was female but she held up an uncaring façade towards the girl.

            "No. Sorry. May I ask why you're looking for Yugi?"

            Anzu arched an eyebrow.

            "I'm not. I thought you were him so I was checking to see if he was alright. Can I ask YOU how you know Yugi and why you care so much about him?"

            The girl rubbed the back of her head.

            "Sorry about that! I get really possessive; he is my cousin ya know!"

            "He is… Excuse me for a minute…"

            "Call me Hikari"

            "Ok. By the way, I'm Anzu. Anyway let me just phone my friend and I'll drop you off wherever you want to go"

            Hikari smiled brightly, her dark purple eyes full of happiness and warmth.

            "Sure!"

            Anzu smiled sweetly and walked into an alley, instantly dropping the façade fell and the smile was replaced with a frown and her eyebrows crinkled together, obviously letting people know she was deep in thought. After a minutes, Anzu pulled out her phone and dialled Malik's number.

            "Hello?"

            "Malik, it's Anzu"

            "Hey. What's up?"

            "Tell me, do you know if Yugi has any relatives?"

            "Yeah. He has a Grandfather"

            "Anyone apart from him?"

            "Not that I know of, why?"

            "Well I just bumped into this girl and she told me she's Yugi's cousin"

            "She's probably lying"

            "She's not. Her hair is the exact same colours and she has that whole design except for the fact that her hair is not that spiky and it doesn't look like a huge marijuana leaf with lightning bolts"

            "O…k. What's her name? I'll see if she's related to Yugi or not"

            "Her name's Hikari"

            "Ok. Give me a minute and I'll phone right back"

            Malik hung up and turned his head towards Rishid.

            "Rishid"

            "Yes Master Malik?"

            "Run a search for a girl named Hikari. She is thought to be a close relative of Yugi's"

            "As you wish Master Malik. I will be right back"

            As soon as Rishid left, Malik sighed.

            *Oh no, not this crap again!*

            *What are you talking about Yami?*

            *You're gonna start that whole 'I miss her crap', innit?*

            *It's not crap and it's true!*

            *Spare me*

            *Spare you from what?*

            *Spare me the agony of having to listen to you go on and on about how much you miss her, how much you love her and how you two are meant to be together. It's very boring you know. And you wonder why I'm insane, I have an aibou like you what the hell am I supposed to be, sane?*

            *You could try!*

            *It's physically and mentally impossible, with an idiot as you for an aibou!*

            *Screw you!*

            *No, I believe I'll let Anzu do that instead!*

            Malik let out a deep throaty growl and then abruptly closed the link between him and his yami. Malik was pondering in his thoughts on how to kill his yami. This reverie was broken however, when Rishid came running in with a sheet of paper clutched tightly in his hands as Malik raised an eyebrow.

            "Well?"

            "Yes Master Malik. Hikari is Yugi's cousin"

            "By marriage or by blood?"

            "By blood Master Malik"

            "Perfect! I'll get Anzu to bring her over here and then I'll take over with my Sennen Rod and then she'll duel Yugi who won't want to hurt a hair on her head"

            *Duh. That was what everyone was thinking aibou. Idiot!"

            Malik scowled and then pulled out his phone and dialled Anzu's number.

            "Anzu?"

            "Yeah, what?"

            "I need you to bring Hikari to the boat harbour; do you think you can do that?"

            "I'm sure I'll manage"

            "Good. I'll see you at midnight then"

            "Later"

            Anzu hung up and then walked over to Hikari, who was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor.

            "Hikari"

            Hikari turned her head sharply to see Anzu standing next to her.

            "Yeah?"

            "How would you like to meet my friend?"

            "Sure…I guess!"

            "Great! Hop on and let's go!"

            Anzu and Hikari drove off into the dark night as a small smirk graced Anzu's features.

            'Say bye bye to freedom Hikari'

            Anzu's small chuckle went unnoticed by Hikari. On the other side of Battle City, Yui watched as she saw a young girl called Raven O'Hara duelling a boy called Ryu who had short blonde hair and sky blue eyes.

            "I win!"

            Raven jumped up and down as a smile graced her lips and then she ran over to Ryu.

            "Give up your rarest card!"

            Ryu pouted as he handed over his Black Magician.

            'She'll be my first victim'

            Yui brushed a stray strand of silver hair as her icy blue eyes met with Raven's eyes.

            "I challenge you to a duel!"

            Raven laughed mockingly.

            "You think you can beat me girl, well you're wrong!"

            Yui smiled coldly at Raven.

            "We'll see. Let's DUEL!"

            Raven drew another card and kept a straight face as she started the duel.

            "I play the Maha Vailo in attack mode"

            Yui raised an eyebrow as she waited for Raven to end her turn.

            "Then I'll equip her with...Black Pendant, as well as two Malevolent Nuzzlers!"

            Yui smirked at Raven.

            "You're a better duellist than I thought!"

            Raven smirked.

            "But wait, I'm not finished yet! Next I'll lay this one card face-down and then end my turn."  

            Yui smirked as she drew a card.

            "I equip your Maha Vailo with the Ekybio Drakmord!"

            Raven scowled.

            "You do realize that Ekybio Drakmord, being an Equip Magic card, increases my attack points by another 500?"

            Yui smirked.

            "It's not like it'll make a difference"

            Raven drew another card; it was The Dragon Dwelling In The Cave.

            "I place one card face down in defensive mode"

            Yui drew again.

            "I'll also place one monster face down in defence and end my turn"

            Raven drew another card.

            "Pass"

            Yui drew and smiled.

            "Pass"

            Raven grinned as she drew another card.

            "I play Monster Recovery and then I'll play Dark Hole! And not only that you take 500 damage directly to your life points as the Black Pendant was sent to the graveyard"

            Yui frowned as her life points were reduced to 3500.

            "And to finish my turn, I'll place this monster in defence mode, place another card face down and I also play Remove Trap"

            Yui drew again.

            "I play Card Destruction!"

            Raven made a puzzled face as she had no cards in her hand. Yui discarded her four cards and drew another four cards.

            "I put one monster face down in defence mode!"

            Raven drew a card.

            "Pass"

            Yui drew a card.

            "I place another monster face down in defence mode and then I'll activate the flip effect of the Stern Mystic!"

            Raven began to chew on her lip as she drew another card.

            "I play Mountain and then I'll end my turn"

            Yui drew another card.

            "I play Fensheng Mirror!"

            Raven drew another card.

            "Pass"

            Yui drew a card.

            "I play one card face down and put one monster face down in defence mode and then I'll end my turn"

            Raven drew another card.

            "I play one monster face down in defence mode and then I'll end my turn"

            Yui drew again.

            "I'll sacrifice my two monsters to summon my Black Magician!"

            Raven stared coolly at Yui.

            "Fine…"

            "And then I'll attack your face down card!"

            Raven flipped up a card.

            "Mirror Force!"

            Yui smirked.

            "I counter with the Mystical Space Typhoon!!"

            Raven bit her lip really hard, which resulted in some blood being drawn. She drew a card.

            "I'll sacrifice my Crimson Sentry to summon this! And end my turn."

            Yui frowned.

            "I put my Black Magician in defence mode"

            Raven drew a card.

            "I play Baby Dragon in attack mode, place one card face down and end my turn"

            Yui drew another card.

            "I flip my Black Magician face down"

            Raven drew a card.

            "First I'll sacrifice my Flame Champion and my Baby Dragon to summon this card! And then I'll play Change of Heart on your Dark Magician!!"

            Yui snorted.

            "Doesn't matter"

            Raven looked at the two remaining monsters in defence mode.

            "Black Magician attack that card!"

            Yui's Giant Rat was destroyed.

            "I summon the Griggle!!!"

            Raven made a slightly surprised face.

            "I'll attack your Griggle with my Ryu-Ran!"

            "I play Magic Cylinders!!"

            Raven looked coolly at Yui.

            "Seven Tools of the Bandit"

            Yui's life points were lowered to 1450 whilst Raven's were reduced to 3000.

            Yui drew.

            "I play Solemn Wishes, as well as the Cure Mermaid in Defence mode. I now activate the effect of my other face-down monster, the Crass Clown!"

            Raven still looked unfazed.

            "Nice"

            "I attack you with the Crass Clown!! And I switch my Dark Magician to defence mode!"

            Raven's life points were reduced to 1650.

            Raven drew.

            "I play the Time Wizard!"

            All of Yui's monsters were destroyed.

            Yui drew.

            "I get 500 life points because of Solemn Wishes. I place this monster in defence, and end my turn."

            Yui's life points were increased to 1950.

            Raven drew.

            "Pass"

            Yui drew.

            "I gain 500 LP. I also activate the flip-effect of Princess of Tsurugi and you take 500 damage. I also place one card face down"

            Yui's life points were increased to 2450 whilst Raven's were decreased to 1150.

            Raven drew.

            "I place one monster face down in defence and I also play one card face down"

            Yui drew.

            "I play Monster Recovery on my Princess of Tsurugi...and I gain 2000 life points because I draw a new hand of 3 cards"

            Yui's life points were increased to 4450.

            Raven drew and her eyes grew big.

            "I play Monster Reborn!!! First I play Giant Trunade now hand over your Dark Magician!! Then I sacrifice my Time Wizard and Invader of the Throne to summon my

Ryu-Ran in face-up attack!!"

            "Now I attack you with the Dark Magician AND my Ryu-Ran!!"

            Yui smirked.

            "I don't think so!!! Activate Raigeki!"

            Raven's jaw hit the floor.

            "I now summon my Dark Elf to attack your life points directly to win this duel!!!"

            Yui smirked as Raven's life points were reduced to 0.

            "It seems I won, not you!"

            Raven glared at her.

            "Shut up! Just take the damn card and leave me alone!"

            "With pleasure!"

            Raven threw her rarest card and her locater card at Yui, who caught it with one hand, gave a small smirk to Raven and then walked away, ignoring the applause she was receiving from all the other duellists over her victory against Raven.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Well, I hope you guys liked it ^__________^

About the mock duels, PLEASE send them to me ASAP and can it be of your character losing?

**L.W (Lone Wolf**= L.W-chan, I already know what I'm going to do with your three characters so you don't have to worry about that *cackles evilly*

**Magicman/Smokegirl**= I don't need the whole of your two character decks. The guy was called Kinnian Black and he had the beatdown/shutdown deck and I can't remember the girls name but she had the machine monster deck. I REALLY need you to send me a mock duel while using their decks separately via e-mail. Thanks ^_____^

Thanks to everybody who reviewed ^___________________________^


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And I never will so don't bother suing me. I do, however own Hikari and Yui.

Notes: _____ Anzu to The Spirit Of The Ankh

            *_____* Malik to Yami Malik

            '_____' Talking to themselves

Insane Duellists

By Lady Dragon636

Anzu let her black hair fly everywhere as she stepped up the speed on her motorbike and found herself grinning unintentionally as she heard Hikari let out a whoop of joy.

            "Hell yeah! This is so COOL!"

            Anzu abruptly stopped as she saw Malik standing there in the distance, his platinum blonde hair flying everywhere. Anzu turned her head slightly as she saw Hikari give her a quizzical look.

            "That's my friend, he's called…Namu"

            Hikari raised an eyebrow and gave Anzu an incredulous look.

            "Namu? What kind of name is that?"

            Anzu shrugged.

            "He's Egyptian, give him a break!"

            Hikari sighed.

            "I guess so. He's kinda hot!"

            "I wouldn't know"

            Hikari gave a dreamy sigh.

            "He looks a lot like this guy I saw in Battle City. He was…is the best looking man I've ever seen! He had soft white hair the same length as Namu's and he had these cold brown eyes. He's such a hunk!"

            "Do you even know his name Hikari?"

            Hikari shook her head.

            "Nope. He gives off too much bad vibes especially that piece of jewellery he wears around his neck"

            "Jewellery? What does it look like?"

            "Let's see…it's a circle with a triangle in it and in the middle of the triangle is this weird Egyptian eye thingy."

            "That would probably be the Eye of Horus"

            Hikari shrugged.

            "Dunno. Anyway, around the circle is these little triangles that kind of look like arrows and they all point to the same place."

            Spirit. Do you know what it is?

            It reminds me of the Sennen Ring

            What about this guy she keeps on going on about?

            That would probably be Kage. In Ancient Egypt he was a master thief and a tomb robber; he was known to be ruthless and would destroy anyone who got in his way. Did I mention he was also very handsome?

            I figured that part out. Why do you think he's here?

            You didn't let me finish Anzu. One day he was captured and his spirit was trapped in the Sennen Ring forever!

            Fine. Now, why do you think he is here?

            He's probably out to get all the Sennen Items and become the most powerful being in the world!

            Anzu snorted.

            That's it? I thought it'd be something important or at least fun!

            And pray tell, what would be your idea of fun?

            Killing millions of people?

            Anzu cut off her link with The Spirit Of The Ankh as she walked up to Malik.

            "Hey Namu, long time no see!"

            Malik looked at her quizzically.

            *Yami, what the hell is up with Anzu?*

            *Are you blind as well as stupid, dumbass? She wants you to play along; in other word she wants you to pretend you are called Namu. Do you understand?*

            *Ok, I get it!*

            *Finally*

            Malik plastered a grin onto his face.

            "Hey Anzu, what's up? And who's the chick?"

            Malik stared at Hikari and was shocked to see that she looked almost like Yami except that she had breasts, wasn't wearing leather and her hair was down instead of spiky.

            *I can see why Anzu thought that she was related to Yugi. The resemblance is uncanny*

            *Whatever*

            Yami Malik grinned as Malik made a fool of himself trying to get Anzu's attention.

            *It's my turn Malik. It's time to show you who the real man is*

            Yami Malik closed his eyes and opened them a few seconds later to find himself standing in an alley near where Malik was standing and Yami Malik was decked out in black. He was wearing a pair of soft black boots, black jeans, a black sweater and a black leather jacket. As his hair was already a soft blonde colour, Yami Malik looked far more dangerous now than he had before and before he could stop himself, he appeared next to Malik and ran a hand through his platinum blonde locks.

            "Hey Namu, aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady?"

            Yami Malik winked at Hikari and found himself grinning as a blush appeared on Hikari's face.

            "I'm Nami, Namu's twin brother"

            Anzu forced a smile onto her face.

            "Hey Nami, long time no see"

            Deep down, Anzu could feel jealousy everywhere, she was green with envy, and she knew it.

            'There is no way in HELL I am in love with Yami Malik!!! But then why the hell am I so jealous?'

            Yami Malik grabbed Hikari's hand and placed his lips softly on the palm of her hand and did the same to Anzu, but with Anzu he made a trail of kisses from Anzu's palm to her lips and then he placed a soft kiss upon Anzu's lips and he knew she wanted to deepen it.

            'And who am I to refuse?'

            Yami Malik found a smile appear on his lips as he received a death glare from Malik.

            "Hey Nami, how about we take Anzu and Hikari home?"

            Yami Malik broke of his kiss with Anzu and shrugged.

            "Why not?"

            Malik was about to say something when Yami Malik interrupted him.

            "Hey Namu, why don't you take Hikari on your motorbike and Anzu can take me on hers. I mean it's only fair I get to spend some time with my girlfriend."

            Yami Malik found himself chuckling but inside he was cackling madly with glee as his Super Deformed form was jumping into the air and pointing at a Super Deformed Malik who was sobbing uncontrollably and was curled into a feral position. Malik gritted his teeth.

            "Of course Nami, I mean, who am I to stand in the way of you and your g…g…girl…Anzu?"

            Yami Malik grinned.

            'He can't even get himself to say my girlfriend'

            Malik scowled as he saw Yami Malik wrap his arms around Anzu's small waist and put his head onto her hair and smelt it. Malik sent a message telepathically to Yami Malik.

            *I'll get you back Yami!*

            *We'll see who gets who back dumbass!*

            Back in Battle City, Yui stood in the shadows as she stared at a young woman with wavy, medium length black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a duel disk and was busy staring at a young man with white hair and brown eyes who was talking to Yugi. Yui smirked as her normally cold blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

            'Let the games begin!'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Please R/R and thanks to everybody who reviewed this fic.

**Millennium Slinky**:- I know but I wasn't really paying attention when I typed that bit out so I guess you keep the Black Magician ^_^

Anyway, isn't the Red Eyes Black Dragon rarer than the Black Magician, so wouldn't have Yami had to put that up in the duels instead of his Black Magician which he did put up?

**L.W (lone wolf**:- You're right to be afraid. You have no idea what I'm gonna do with you *cackles evilly as lightening strikes in the background*


End file.
